Ellesmera
The capital of the elf realm, Du Weldenvarden. The mother tree of the forest is situated in the center of the city. From here her royal highness can commune with the tree which keeps an eye on the forest in the entirety. Current Status Life in the City This is the more formal and fashionable of the elf cities. It is the most hidden and guarded but elf guards and also by magic. There is a strict higher archy in this city, think mid-century Japan. There is a protocol for everything and formal greetings that are expected with expected and predictable responses. Attire is formal when guards come off of shift they dare not walk through the city in grubby clothing. Walking through Ellesmera it's like walking in on everyone's best dressed day. Security You won't find this city unless you are invited or a resident. There are a series of enchantments that keep passers-by confused and wandering in the wrong direction. Random beings walking near this city will find themselves at the nearest water source wondering how they arrived. Guards use mask of the wild to blend in with their surroundings. With a force mixed with druids and soldiers, it takes a special being to surprise them. Government The government set up is similar to a monarchy. There is a Royal Highness that is passed down from female head of house to the other. Women are seen as the superior species and the set up of government reflects that. The kingdom is new and each city has their own mayor that runs everything autonomously. Amara checks in with the mother tree daily to ensure the health of her people, her realm and their sanctuary. If the trees fail then the elves are no longer safe. Leaders of the capitol Amara Glynlar, is the current leader for 300 years. 300 BG (before game) to current Phinara Glynlar, 500 years. 800 BG to 300 BG Aleratha Glynlar ruled for 300 years. 1100 BG to 800 BG. Assassinated by a Drow elf seeking revenge. Before that Edraele Glynlar, founded this realm at the end of the religious wars. 1376 BG to 1100 BG Religion Believing in Corellon, the elves strive to prove to their god they are worthy of her affection. They channel their energies into creation and nature. The strive to live a life filled with beautiful things. Places to Visit Arcadia’s candles a green haired elf woman sells candles that have potions mixed into the wax. If you light a candle then the effect of the potion it’s infused with begins to take place over the duration of the candle burning, and affects everyone that can smell it. Like Your Likeness an elven portrait painter offers to record your adventuring party in paint. Roll a d6 to see the quality- 6- A masterpiece. 5- A good likeness 4- A caricature of the group. 3- A mediocre likeness 2- A terrible likeness; nearly unrecognizable. 1- Clearly not even your group. Dirt’s Dirt Sells dirt. Also small stones. sells mystery dirt and a “dirt mystery bag” that has dirt plus one item in it. The Rusty Key Sells Keys. Sells rings of keys. Sells keys for specific areas or boxes. Simple keys, giant keys, intricate keys, one magical key. They recommend using keys for decorative purposes only. The Flying Dutchmans’ Insurance Agency A pair of brothers, The Dutchmans, enchant items to levitate back to a predetermined location after using a keyword. Useful for if an item is stolen. Tavern Magic Store Gem Store Potion Store